


Infinity Nope

by JayBarou



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Loki might have gone a step too far with his storytelling, but he won't regret it at all.





	Infinity Nope

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead. Spoilers of who dies. Not very explicit, but easy to guess. 
> 
> I just wanted to get out there a fix-it of sorts, so this is a speedwriting; I'd say it is almost crack.  
> I didn't even mention the usual feelings of aversion that certain characters make me feel, just a blanket fic for everyone witha frostiron flavour.

“What the hell, Loki!”

“What? You said scary stories!”

Tony head-bumped Loki on his shoulder and hugged him closer. Thor was a sobbing wreck hugging Loki’s other side.

“Don’t bullshit us. We said scary stories, not mentally scarring stories! there is a difference, my good wordsmith. And you know it.”

Loki had the courage to softly laugh.

The Avengers were all scattered around the living room in different states of shock. Dealing with Thanos had been hard, and the bureaucracy afterwards was a mess. Everyone had been complaining, telling Tony how it was all his fault, and Tony had been starting to believe it. In fact, their conversations danced around the Civil War issue that they had left forgotten during the Thanos truce more and more.

It had soured Tony’s mood and his reunion with his lover. And Loki didn’t like it one bit, so he had decided to take the route of mischief, suggesting the celebration of Thanos’ death and the story telling. Of course, he had then dropped a story where all of them either died or suffered a loss. So now the different heroes were introspecting and frankly, Loki hoped most of them would be scarred for a long while. Loki’s words had power after all, and he had only dug in wounds that were already open.

“You killed Peter. You killed yourself. You killed everyone!” Tony shouted.

“I was going to undo it, you didn’t let me finish. And it could have happened. I’m sure all your teammates know this could have happened if you hadn’t gotten yourself in this mess of magic to save Earth. If we hadn’t known each other for this long, this was the most probable outcome.”

“Nope. I’m mad at you. That image is now in my head and I can’t bleach it.” Tony nuzzled Loki’s neck as if he wanted to hide from Loki’s story while he held Peter close to him. “You are an asshole, Loki.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“I guess I wouldn’t.”

Loki felt accomplished for the moment.

“We should go to sleep for today, I could finish tomorrow.”

“What? No!” Clint shouted from a corner. “You can’t leave it at that!”

“It is only until tomorrow,” Loki explained.

“It will feel like a whole year!”

“Shut up, Barton, you weren’t even in the story.” James spat and pushed Clint with the hand that wasn’t being held for dear life in between Steve’s. “The rest of us need a little time to stop staring at nothing and feeling dead.”

“Yes, tomorrow more, and you’d better give us a happy ending, asshole.”

Loki smirked. “You have the option of not coming, not listening.”

“With that kind of ending?” Sam said, already walking zombie-like towards the elevator. “No, we don’t; we don’t have a choice.”

“I find it intriguing, Loki. Do you see into other dimensions?” Strange stopped to ask before leaving. “I’m sure I would find your story word for word if I looked hard enough into other alternatives.”

“No, it is just centuries of experience and a little charm with my words.”

“Hmmm, may I ask why you…?” Strange looked at Tony, almost asleep under Loki’s arm.

“You both would be like that if I were not here.” Loki tightened his hold on Tony and plastered a predatory smile on his face. “Fortunately, I’m here.”

Strange left with a wondering look that gave Loki lots to think about.

The rest of the different teams walked away with various “You are evil” and “Can’t be” murmured.

Loki hugged his lover and his brother closer and watched as Parker clung to Stark. Their empty eyes and tired stares said a lot about what they had suffered, the part of their suffering that wasn’t Loki’s tale. Loki hadn’t wanted to cause them pain, but truth and lies had consequences.

Maybe it had been a bit too much, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.  
> We all need each other in this time of fandom grief.


End file.
